


Periscope

by shnixangel



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's partying in Istanbul and uses Periscope.  Chaos ensues when Louis sees the video the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Periscope

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on tumblr - come and find me! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shnixangel

Louis turned over in bed, stretching his arm out forgetting that he was in bed alone. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he rolled onto his back and opened his eyes.

He’d never really got used to how tasteful Nick’s bedroom was. His own bedroom at home was fairly neutral – in fact, his whole house was fairly neutral and that was mainly because he spent very little time there. Although he and Nick hadn’t been official for long, Louis had been wondering about them maybe, possibly living together but he hadn’t been brave enough to actually voice those thoughts yet. He felt far more at home in Nick’s smaller flat than he ever had in his own house.

Grabbing his glasses and his phone from the bedside table, Louis propped himself up on the pillows and unlocked his phone. He briefly glanced at the news app, Facebook and Twitter - seeing literally hundreds of photos of Zayn at The Asian Awards the night before and smiling proudly to himself of how together Zayn seemed to be in such a short space of time.

Checking his notifications, he saw that Nick had been on Periscope twice during the night. Louis still hadn’t got the hang of Periscope, but not wanting to miss out on what Nick had been up to, he downloaded the App and waited for it to load.

There was only one video that would load, the second wouldn’t and Louis watched fondly as Nick and Fifi rambled on drunkenly and then talked about doing a Q&A. Louis assumed the second video was the Q&A, so he opened Tumblr in the hope of finding someone who had seen it.

Louis’ stomach suddenly dropped as he saw a particular post, describing how Nick was incredibly drunk and how Fifi answered the question ‘Would I fuck Harry Styles?’. Louis read on as Fifi had said she wouldn’t but that Nick hadn’t answered the question and had looked smug and guilty at the same time.

Anger bubbled in Louis as he excited Tumblr and opened FaceTime. He sat up, aware he was shaking slightly as he waited for the call to connect to Nick.

Just as Louis was about to give up, the screen flickered into life and a very blurry Nick appeared on the screen.

‘Hey baby.’ Nick mumbled.

‘Don’t baby me.’ Louis snapped and watched as Nick attempted to frown but then closed his eyes as he screwed his face up in pain. ‘Have you fucked Harry?’

Nick blinked several times and frowned at his phone. ‘What?’ He mumbled, flicking on the light to the protests of Fiona in the next bed. ‘What time is it?’

‘It doesn’t matter what the fucking time is. Have you slept with Harry?’

Nick sat up and rubbed his eyes. ‘Lou, I have no idea what you are talking about.’ He said, reaching for the glass of water by his bedside table.

‘I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.’ Louis said angrily as Pig scratched at the door, realising that Louis was awake and wanting to come into the bedroom. ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘Louis, for the last time, I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ Nick mumbled, throwing a pillow at Fiona as she complained about the noise Nick was making.

‘Then I suggest you check your videos on Periscope last night and Tumblr, wanker.’ Louis snapped and ended the call.

***

Fiona looked at Nick with a raised eyebrow. ‘What did you do?’

‘I haven’t got a fucking clue.’ Nick replied, lying back down again and opening Periscope.

The blood drained out of Nick’s face as he heard Fifi read out the ask from the night before about sleeping with Harry.

‘Oh shit…’ He muttered.

Fiona sat up suddenly. ‘Have you slept with him?!’ She demanded to know.

‘A very, very long time ago…oh my god, I’m so dead. I need to warn Harry that he knows.’

***

Harry opened his eyes from where he was lying on the sofa. He’d been watching television but apparently he’d fallen asleep.

He smiled softly as he saw Louis was FaceTiming him. 

‘Hey boobear.’ He answered sleepily.

‘Don’t you dare fucking boobear me, you knob.’

‘What’s up?’ Harry asked, frowning at the screen.

‘Nick. You’ve had sex with him before, haven’t you?’

Harry’s eyed widened in panic and he stared at the phone, not sure what to say.

‘Oh my god! I can’t believe this!’ Louis cried.

‘How do you know? It was a really, really long time ago Lou.’ Harry screeched, pushing his fingers through his hair nervously.

‘How long ago?’

‘Like, I dunno…2012, I think.’

Harry flinched as Louis gasped. ‘2012 you think?! What do you mean you think?!’

‘Well, we were smashed. It only happened once, I swear.’ Harry tried to reassure him.

‘And you didn’t think to tell me, that it wasn’t important?’

‘Well, perhaps I would have done if you or Nick had told me you were shagging.’ Harry replied pointedly.

Louis shut his mouth with an audible snap. ‘Fine. Point taken, but why the hell didn’t you tell me before Haz?’

‘I, we, he wasn’t sure how you’d react so we thought it best you didn’t know.’

‘So you’ve talked about it? You’ve had a discussion about the time you had sex with my boyfriend?’ Louis shrieked.

‘Ok, Louis, you need to calm the fuck down. It didn’t mean anything and he wasn’t your boyfriend at the time – I’m not sure you’d even ever met him!’ Harry protested. 

As Louis started talking again, FaceTime told him that Nick was calling him. ‘Look, Lou, I’ve got another call coming in. Can I catch you later?’

Louis looked at Harry suspiciously. ‘Is it him?’

‘No.’ Harry said far too quickly.

‘Tell him he’s dead when he gets home.’

***

Louis stormed around the house the entire day. He’d rung his mum and told her everything and she’d told him that he was overreacting a little bit so he’d tried to calm down, tried to ignore the way his heart was hurting and the way that every time he closed his eyes, he couldn’t help but imagine Nick and Harry together.

He’d tried to be a laidback boyfriend since he and Nick had become official. They’d had their fair share of abuse, but the fans had largely supported him and Nick, despite a lot of people being extremely surprised at their relationship. He wasn’t keen on the amount of guests Nick had on the show that Nick flirted with and he knew, rationally, that Nick was just flirting because that’s who he was and it didn’t mean anything but Louis struggled at times. When Nick had told him that Douglas Booth was going on the trip with them, he’d refused to speak to Nick for a full 24 hours because he was absolutely convinced that Dougie was trying to get into Nick’s pants and he was as jealous as fuck about the whole thing. 

Nick had called him several times, but Louis hadn’t answered any of his calls, choosing to sulk about the whole thing. It didn’t help that Nick was clearly not too concerned about the whole thing, still appearing to have an amazing time in Istanbul and posting lots of photos on Instagram. Louis had very nearly smashed every plate he could find when he saw the photo of Dougie that Nick had posted, but managed to thrash out his anger by kicking a football around the garden instead.

***

Louis knew that Nick’s flight had landed an hour ago on Sunday afternoon and he’d not been able to sit still, expecting him to walk through the door any moment. He knew, rationally, that he was overreacting, as his mum had told him, but he’d always been a drama queen.

He was in the kitchen making a cup of tea when he heard Pig scrabbling towards the front door and the click of the front door closing quietly. He froze, trying to push the anger he was still holding onto down. He put the milk back into the fridge and then went to stand by the French doors into the garden by the dining room.

He heard Nick walk into the room and put his bag down on the sofa. He stiffened as he felt Nick stand right behind him.

‘Hey.’ Nick said quietly.

Louis turned to face Nick, looking at his eyes. ‘Hi.’ He said coolly and went to sit down on the sofa.

Nick took a deep breath and followed Louis to the sofas, sitting on the coffee table in front of Louis. He wanted to take his hand, but wasn’t sure if he was going to get away with touching Louis at the moment.

‘I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you.’ He said sincerely. 

Louis’ eyes flickered up to Nick’s and then down into his cup of tea again. ‘Whatever.’

Nick huffed. ‘Louis, don’t strop about this. We’re meant to be in a grown up relationship and be able to talk things through.’

‘Would’ve been easier if you’d told me before. What the fuck Nick, I had to find out from a fucking live broadcast you did completely shitfaced and for several thousand people to see!’

‘I know, and I’m really sorry. I don’t remember last night at all, I’d no idea until you called this morning that I’d even done a broadcast.’ Nick told him.

‘Harry. I can’t believe you fucked Harry. Or did he fuck you?’ Louis asked maliciously.

Nick stood up in frustration. ‘Seriously? You want all the details?!’ He snapped angrily.

‘Can’t be any worse than in my imagination.’ Louis mumbled.

‘It meant nothing. We were both smashed, I’d never even met you, we were nothing and it was just a mutual helping out of a friend. You know what it’s like in your band, you can’t get away with a one night stand with someone you don’t know. He hadn’t been with anyone for a while and was just in need of it, that’s all.’

‘So like a good friend, you just decided to help him out.’ Louis said through gritted teeth.

Nick took a measured glance down at Louis. ‘So you’ve never done that? You’ve never just helped out a mate?’

‘What?! No, of course I haven’t!’

‘Really? Even in a game of truth or dare?’

Louis ground his jaw together determinedly. ‘What about truth or dare?’

‘Harry told me.’

‘That doesn’t mean we’re even!’ Louis snapped, practically throwing his mug of tea onto the coffee table and standing in front of Nick. ‘You fucked my best mate and you didn’t think it was something I might want to know.’

‘It’s none of your bloody business Louis! It was years ago! What, do you think I was sat at home, having seen your face in the papers, and thought I’d keep myself pure for you?! Fuck you Louis.’ Nick said angrily.

Louis watched with a clenched mouth as Nick called Pig to him and slammed the front door behind them.

Louis dropped dejectedly onto the sofa. ‘Fucking Harry!’ He mumbled and then laughed ironically to himself. 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been sat there, but the sun was going down when he finally got off the sofa to retrieve his phone from the bedroom. Opening WhatsApp, he found his last message to Nick.

‘I know I’m overreacting, but the thought of you and Harry makes me sick.’ He typed. He waited to see that Nick had read the message and saw the typing icon at the top of the page.

‘Don’t know why – you’re the one whose been with both of us – I know of literally thousands of girls who would love that! ;)’

Louis sat down on the edge of their bed. ‘Too soon Grimshaw.’

‘Soz. I didn’t tell you because it’s not important. It was one night and there’s nothing I love more than owning your arse! ;)’

‘You are very good at that.’ Louis typed with a smile.

‘Is it safe to come home?’

‘It is your flat.’

Louis stood by the front door for half an hour before he heard the key in the lock. ‘Hi.’ He said, pulling the door open.

Nick let Pig off her lead and smiled tentatively at Louis. ‘Hey.’ He replied, shutting the door behind him. 

‘Me and Harry, in truth or dare, was all Niall’s fault. He knew we were both drunk off our faces and it just went further than either of us were expecting and I only blew him, I didn’t fuck him.’ Louis said quickly.

Nick nodded. ‘I know, Haz told me. Neither of us wanted a repeat performance of what we did because it didn’t mean anything and I didn’t want it to happen again and for one of us to be hurt by it. Cos it would’ve been me. I was convinced you two were shagging on a regular basis until I met you.’

‘Never. Just one blow job and that’s it.’

Nick frowned at him. ‘No snogging any other times?’

Louis blushed and looked at the floor. ‘Ok, full disclosure, we’ve snogged a fair few times, but we’ve never taken it further than that because neither of us have wanted to. And since you and me started up, it’s never happened.’

‘Thank you for telling me. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I knew you’d overreact and it meant nothing.’ Nick said, taking a step closer to Louis and wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. ‘Now, can we please go and lie down? My head is hammering with a fucking awful hangover and I may die if I don’t lie down soon.’

Louis grinned as he took Nick’s hand and lead him towards Nick’s bedroom. ‘Lets see if I can help you get rid of the headache, eh?’ 

End.


End file.
